Growing into Love
by AlphaWolfGirl
Summary: Discontinued. Because of the meddling of the elders from Konaha and Suna, Ino and Gaara are trapped in a loveless marraige. This is their journey of learning to love one another. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey all! I'm kinds new to this, and not sure how to go about it, but I hope you like it. And hopefully none of the characters are out of character! _**

**_I don't own naruto or the character, just the plot, sadly._**

* * *

_**Growing into Love**_

_**Chapter one **_

**_By AlphaWolfGirl_**

The beginning of a new year, and here I am, Ino Yamanaka, wearing a creamy silk wedding gown. The lace creeps up farther than the actual bodice of the dress, and makes nearly transparent, shoulder-less sleeves on my arms that reach my wrists. The lace at the bottom of the gown pools beautifully around the material of my dress, a six foot long train graces the ground behind me. Three inch heels, make up that took hours to put on, and a sheer veil to cover my face and is placed daintily on top of my loosely curled blond pony tail. Bangs frame my face, and the look is complete.

I, Yamanaka Ino, age twenty, am to be married. The lucky man, Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara.

The man and I don't really know one another, so no, it isn't a love match. This was the idea of the two groups of meddling elders who decided upon themselves that Suna's leader needed a bride and she had to be of its allied nation, Konahagakure. She couldn't be attached, had to be in the same age range as the Kazekage, and a kunoichi from a respectable clan or of great skill. Naturally, that narrowed it down greatly, since in most cases, kunoichi end up with one of the guys on their team. That narrowed it down to me, Sakura, and Tenten. Hinata could not be chosen because of her clan, and neither could have Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. They dropped Tenten, because all know of the relationship between her and the Hyuga on her team, Neji.

Naruto, being the Hokage, chose me to be the one, since Sakura is like a sister to him and he didn't want her to have to move out of the village just to make the elders happy.

I sigh.

"Eveything okay, Ino-chan?" The pinkette inquires, leaning closer to me, absently scanning my health for any signs of sickness or anything of the like. We became good friends once again over the years when we realized how stupid it was to be in love with that a traitor Sasuke.

"No, I'm fine." I shake my head, and smile lightly at the girl. Good thing it was me being trained by Ibiki to become an interrogator and not her, because then she'd know I was lying. Years of practice has taught me to conceal my true emotions from those who could once read me like a book.

She smiles and a giggle escapes her. "I am so excited for you! The first of us to marry!"

"Yeah. Lovely huh?"

"You are so lucky! You get one of the hottest guys alive! And you didn't even have to work for it."

"Nope." I turn and saunter towards the door, turning the knob to open it. Instantly the other girls are there, rushing inside, and I am forced to retreat. Their babbling and gushing annoying me to no end. All look beautiful in their own rights. Hinata's long flowing blue black hair twisted into an elaborate bun, her skin glowing, and her lavender dress clinging to her in all the right places. Sakura's hair was pulled back, bangs framing her face like mine, only shorter, and her dress was a pastel pink. Tenten's hair was in twin messy buns instead of it's normally severe ones, and she wore a modest green dress. Temari wore a baby blue dress, and her hair was in the same four pony tails no matter what the others said about it. She hung back, unable to really accept the fact that I was marrying her baby brother because of force.

"Here." Temari handed me the bridal bouquet and stood off to the side, waiting for the others to finish their cooing.

"Ready for this?" Tenten asked when there was a knock at the door. I turned to it, dread filling me.

"I... I-I... yes." I gathered my strength and watched as Sakura opened the door to the best man. Kankuro.

"Ya'll ready?" He drawled, hands in his pockets. A unified yes rang thorough the room from the others, Temari's slightly delayed. "Then I'll go tell them that we can start."

He turned and walked away, down the hall.

"Come on girls! Time to get this party started!" Sakura beamed at me and she and the others head out of the room, Temari hanging back.

Once we are alone and the others are out of hearing distance, she speaks. "I do not approve of this farce of a marriage. And if you hurt my brother in any way, or cheat on him, I will make sure you regret the day your mother brought you into this world. We clear?"

I harden my eyes and nod. I place my veil over my face.

"Good." She turns and leaves, me following minutes later.

The girls are ready and waiting, standing next to the grooms men, Sakura and Kankuro, Hinata and Kiba, Tenten and Neji, and Temari and Shikamaru. All look a lovely sight, and I take my place in the back of them, awaiting the music and their signal to begin.

It doesn't take long.

Too soon are they walking down the isle, me just behind them, the music for my arrival beginning and everyone in attendance stands in respect, turning to me as soon as I step past the threshold. Father takes hold of my arm and we begin my descent into hell.

The man I am to marry, I cannot take my eyes off. He stands there, cold, immobile, and bored from awaiting my arrival. His jade colored eyes are unreadable, just like his body language. His arms are crossed as he stands in his normal position, wearing his normal Kazekage clothing, the gourd strapped to his back.

When I reach him, I stand off to the side of him, like a normal bride, only... I'm not one. Normal, that is. The bright eyes blond Hokage, Naruto, says speaks and it is a blur to me. I have to be tapped by Sakura to know I had to say "I Do". Naruto the pronounces us married and instead of saying you may kiss the bride, Gaara and I intertwine our arms together and we walk down the isle together, silent.

* * *

I hid my chakra.

Using the skills I've acquired that gave me my place as a spy nin, I hid from everyone and their happiness.

I currently sat on a bench in a well hidden alcove.

I forced back my depressing thoughts and tried to look on the better side of things, but it seemed to me as if there wasn't any possible way this could be a good thing. I'd be leaving my father and mother, my friends, I'd lose my job, apprenticeship with Ibiki, and lose my status as a Konaha nin. All for a desolate, harsh desert, trapped in a marriage that will be completely loveless, to a cold man with a horrific past, his siblings almost as bad.

Tears sting my eyes, making me shake my head to try and clear my mind.

"Stop being so weak, damn it." I murmur to myself. It was then that I noticed his presence. Turning my head lightning fast as soon as I felt him unmask his chakra, I looked upon my husband. "Kazekage-sama..."

He is silent for a moment, taking in everything. "Gaara." His voice is so deep and harsh in a way, from not being used as often as a normal one would be.

"Nani?"

"Call me Gaara. After all, you are my wife, and it wouldn't do for you to call me by such a title." A small smile graces his face, but doesn't reach his eyes. Never the less, it is something. I smile back, tears slowly dissipating. He moves to stand a few feet away from me, and holds out a hand. Hesitant, I take it, his large hand engulfing my own, his long narrow fingers curls around my own, and he helps me stand. "Come. We must return to the party before they notice our absence."

"Yes, Kaze -" I catch myself, and fix the mistake, experimenting with his name and how it rolls off of the tongue. "Gaara."

He nods and we walk hand in hand back to the reception held in the Hokage's mansion.

When we get there, several joke about our absence, and how we were rushing to get on with the honeymoon activities. No one knew how our marriage was forced upon us. I got the mission for it half a year ago, and when I accepted it, under the pressure and threats of the elders, he and I began "courting". Not really though, just a few letter back and forth, and whenever he or I was in the others' village, we spent time together, though we said very little to one another and the meetings were awkward.

The only ones who know of the circumstances were the Kages themselves, me, the elders, and his siblings. And it was to stay that way, because it could anger a lot of people, and the civilians and ninja that reside in Suna would take it bad if their beloved Kazekage was to put up with a "stupid, weak, and useless leaf kunoichi", is what Kankuro told me.

I smile a fake one at them all. Naruto, as goofy as always, takes both Gaara and I onto the dance floor and pushes us together. "The first dance between husband and wife, ladies and gent's!" There are cheers all around and they circle around us, leaving no way of escape. I look into Gaara's eyes and after a moment, he takes me into his arms.

The music begins and we start to waltz.

I am surprised at how well he knows how to dance, but I mask it quickly, and allow myself to relax in his arms.

After a long while, others begin to join in, and we are surrounded by love struck couples. His hands on my waist tighten their grip, and I am pulled closer as to not bump into others as we dance. I feel my face flush under his scrutiny, and make sure to keep some distance between our bodies.

When the music finishes, we separate, his hands lingering on my sides, but eventually we go our own rest of the night, I am whisked around by the males of the Rookie Nine, as well as Neji and Lee. I also dance with several of the sensei, and Jounin. At ten, Gaara and I cut the cake, and feed each other, but we don't smash it in one anothers', like I've seen happen at several weddings. At almost eleven, it is time for the throwing of the bouquet, and as the girls gather behind me, I smile at my husband, and smirk at his confusion. When I toss it, I aim for Temari, whom I know likes Shikamaru.

She catches it in surprise and the other girls congratulate her. When she turns to look at the boy whom she'd been spending so much time with these past few weeks of being here in Konaha, he scowls knowing what I was up to. His brother makes a face as well, and I giggle.

I walk to them and give them a silly smile, and speak in a sing-song like voice. "She'll be next."

Kankuro growls under his breath and stalks away towards the girl and her date. "Over my dead body..."

Gaara shakes his head. I shrug. And we stand there in a comfortable silence for a good thirty minutes before I yawn.

"You're tired." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." He nods and walks to Naruto, whispering in his ear. I watch the conversation with growing interest as Naruto gets hold of a mic and announces that it's "time for the Bride and Groom to go and make him a niece and or nephew". My face burns red, and I cannot look at Gaara when he comes back to my side. He shakes his head, and takes my hand, leading me through the crowd and out of Naruto's home, Sakura's yelling and Naruto's cries of pain and everyone's laughter behind us.

We walk through the desolate streets, hand in hand, towards his residence, in the foreign visitors' area of the village.

When we reach the apartments, he nods at his guards, and they let us through, smiling at us. The door shutting behind us is like a cold splash of water hitting me harder than the force of Kakashi's water dragon jutsu.

Oh Kami.

* * *

**_So, I hope that you like my story! Please review and tell me what you think? Reviews makes me motivated! _**

**_~AlphaWolfGirl~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all!**_

Just thought I'd let ya know, if it's _italic_, it's a flash back, and it it's** bold,** it's a thought

_**And, no, I don't own Naruto... **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Growing Into Love_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_By AlphaWolfGirl_**

**_A week into the marriage_**

I stare out at the desert village with solemn eyes. So unlike Konaha where the hustle and bustle of townspeople echoes in the ears, listening to the sounds of giggling children, the rustling of leaves blowing in the wind, even the once in a while occasion of a thump on your roof from a newbie ninja. This village had none of those. All you ever hear is the whistle of the sandy wind, and the roofs of the homes and buildings here were too smooth for any way to get good footing on them.

I've been here a week, and I have yet to get used to the harsh climate, sand getting EVERYWHERE, or my absent husband.

I don't think I will ever get used to how sand gets into everything, or how when I wake up I'm gritty, and my skin is rubbed red and raw from sand sticking to my skin, and how it ends up in places it should never find. When we first got here, Temari and most of the others changed into more appropriate attire as soon as we left the beautiful forests and hit the desert, and since I am not from here, I did not have that opportunity, so I almost had a heat stroke before someone noticed how dehydrated and hot I was and they finally lent me clothing. I also had to be carried here because of that.

And my husband... well, since the night we got married, we never showed any affection for one another at all.

_When we reach the apartments, he nods at his guards, and they let us through, smiling at us. The door shutting behind us is like a cold splash of water hitting me harder than the force of Kakashi's water dragon jutsu. The light isn't on, and thankfully, he doesn't move to turn it on, though the light from the moon is bright and it makes his skin and hair glow faintly._

_I stand heistantly next to the bed, waiting for him to do something._

_He moves to me, and places his hands on my shoulders. I look away, knowing that this part is not something I can get out of. His thumbs brush against my skin, his fingers toying with the lace._

_"Ino." I look at him, unsure of what to do. After a few minutes of staring into one anothers eyes, he leans down and brushes his lips against my own, testing, tasting me. I lean into the kiss, finally responding, my hands moving to meet behind his neck, however, as soon as I do, he backs off, releasing his grip on my shoulders and stepped away. _

_His eyes are dark and unreadable. I cock my head to the side, eyes asking the question. "Ka- Gaara...?" I reach for him, only for him to take hold of my hand in his own and watch him lift it to his face. His action pulls me closer and unknowingly, our bodies are very nearly brushing against one anothers. His eyes lock onto mine as he places a soft kiss on top of my hand. Heat pools between my legs and I find myself leaning closer to him. "Gaara..."_

_At the husky tone of my voice, he promptly lets go, and steps back once more. I let my hand fall back to my side, unsure of what to do with it, and find both to be fisted in the lace fabric of my wedding gown. He looks at me for a very long time until I am forced to look away. The sound of his deep toned voice has me looking back at him. "Goodnight Ino. Please, rest, for tomorrow, we have a long ways to travel to reach home." With that, he is gone in a swirl of sand, leaving me all to myself in his temporary apartment. _

We don't really speak either. We sleep in the same room, yes, but I'm always asleep by the time he comes home, no matter how late I try to stay awake. And he's always gone before my eyes open in the morning. Only two times have I waken to find his side of the beds' sheets rumpled from use but I'm not sure if it's because of me rolling all over the king sized bed, or it's actually him sleeping.

I haven't really seen him either. It's not like I can just go barging in his office and chit chat with him, he is a Kage, and he does have a lot to do. I wish there were more hours in the day, then maybe I'd be able to get to know the man I married, and hopefully he's somewhat like I though he'd be from the way he wrote the letters...

"Ino...?"

I turn from the window and face my sister-in-law.

The elder girl wore her normal shinobi garments, so different from my own formal looking ones. Since I knew about the wedding, I knew I'd have to give up life as a kunoichi, so since the day of the wedding, I have not laid a hand on any type of kunai, shuriken, any weapon. I won't be able to train, or really go on any missions either especially if they require my leaving Suna since I would be a primary target for kidnapping and ransom. Plus, I highly doubt Gaara would reinstate me as a kunoichi for Sunagakure. I am, after all, his wife, and nothing can happen to me, so the elders would not allow it.

I frown at her.

"Yeah?"

"It is time for lunch, and we need to do some more planning." I nod, and stand from my sitting position on the window sill. Gaara's birthday occurs next week, and his siblings wanted to have a birthday party for him. After all, it's not every day someone turns twenty one. My part was really just to find some way of luring him to the house before all hours of the night, so it could be a surprise party. If it was his brother or sister, he'd know something was up.

I follow her out of the room, and the guards shut it closed behind me. "Lady Ino."

I nod at their greetings, but frown a bit. "Please, Ino is fine."

"Hai, Lady Ino." I shake my head and follow the other blond down the hall, towards the kitchen. The smell of cooking assaults us before we are even fifty feet away from the door, and my stomach grumbles from hunger.

Kankuro is already seated and stuffing his face by the time we enter the room. "Yo."

Temari smacks him on the back of the head for talking with his mouth full causing him to cry out in pain, and chewed food to spray all over the table. Making her hit him even harder the next time, and with her fan.

I giggled, and sat down at the end of the other side of the table, a safe distance away from him and aim of that mouth. The cook places a plate down in front of me and I nod in thanks. He smiles and heads back into the kitchen after placing down a plate for Temari.

I pick up a fork and take a testing bite of the wondrously smelling concoction.

"Good, isn't it?" Kankuro asks, and I nod, holding in a moan and resisting the urge to curl my toes. Utter perfection. His cooking is even better then my mothers and Chojis' mom combined.

"So, how are you going to get Gaara here?" Temari asks, after swallowing her first bite.

* * *

**_Gaara's Birthday_**

"... A... date...?" He looks up at this, non existant brows raised. I bite my lip and look away. I hear a shifting of papers and look back to see him pushing the ones he was working on away. He places both elbows on the desk, and laces his fingers together as a resting place for his chin, much like Tsunade did often enough.

I feel the heat of my blood flushing my face and cannot stop it from occurring. "Y-yeah." True to the habits that are Hinata's, I poke my two pointers together, and glace away once more.

For the longest time, there is a silence that has me shifting my weight from on foot to another. When he breaks it, I nearly sigh in relief. "When?"

"W-when?" Um... I bite my lip and force my head towards him, and look at him. "Is t-t-today any g-good?"

He frowned and motioned to his paperwork.

"B-but..."

"I'm sorry, but maybe some other time." He pulls some papers to him and goes back to work. I sigh, and duck my head like the failure that I am and turn to go.

_"We are counting on you Ino!" Temari says with a bright smile on her face._

_"Why does it matter so much?" I ask after another bite of the delicious food. Both siblings get somber faces and sigh at the question, their reaction has me pushing my plate away because I knew they would tell me and I need to listen carefully and not be distracted by the food._

_"Well... you know how Gaara had the demon in him when he was younger...?" I nod, it was common knowledge that he had been a host for a demon, like Naruto. "Well... Gaara became the host while he was still in mother, and she was the sacrifice for him to become the vessel."_

_"In other words, he hates his birthday because it's the anniversary of our mothers death." Kankuro tells me, summing it up._

_"He feels guilty, like he murdered her, when it was actually fathers fault, but he refuses to listen to reason."_

_"Oh..."_

I bite my lip, and swivel back to him, a new found strength giving me courage. I march up to his desk and yank the pen from his grip, tossing it aside when he looks up at me, eyes blank, non existent eyebrows raised.

"Ino?"

"I want to go on a date. You are my husband, and yet we barely know one another. And since I've been here, I've seen you like six times, total. I demand that you leave the freaking paperwork alone for a day and spend it with me."

"...Ino..."

"How is this going to work if we don't get to know one another? Marriage takes two buddy, and-" I stop mid rant at the feel of his hand cupping my cheek.

"Ino, if you felt this way, why didn't you just say something?" He stares at me intently, and I blush under the gaze.

"I-I-I, well, I though t-that you were too b-busy and d-didn't want to be b-bothered..."

"Next time, please, come to me immediately."

"H-hai."

"Shall we go then?" He stands and walks around the desk.

"Hai!"

I move to go for the door, but freeze when his hand interlaces with mine.

"Gaara?" I look back to him, eyes questioning his actions.

"This is what couples do on a date, is it not?" He walks to the door, tugging me along, and pulls it open.

"Oh..."

When we walk through the door hand in hand, the guards posted do a double take, and I blush under their stares. Gaara ignores it and speaks to the one who argued with me when I came here earlier to speak with my husband, him saying that even though he was my husband, that he had work to do and didn't need to be bothered by a "leaf slut".

"Takamaru, inform anyone who comes for me that I am going to be out all day with my wife on a date and they shall have to come back another time." He is red faced and slack jawed, but nods hurriedly.

"H-hai Kazekage-sama!"

"The rest of you, you may take the day off." He said, speaking to the remaining three guards. The looked astonished but left all the same. After they are long gone, and we begin walking at our own pace, he turns to me. "Where to first?"

"Ummm..." I bite my lip. The party isn't for another six hours, and I don't know when Temari and Kankuro wanted to start decorating... "well, how about we head to the house first so you can change into more normal clothes?" **Please, please, please Kami, don't let them be getting ready yet...**

**_

* * *

_**

So what do you think? You like?

**_~AlphaWolfGirl~_**


End file.
